


[Podfic] You Are The Spark, You Are The Darkness

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Style, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Underage!Derek, Violence, bottom!Derek, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale and his parents move to Beacon Hills, Stiles finally gets what he's been missing.</p><p>An American Horror Story-style AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Are The Spark, You Are The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are the spark, you are the darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553942) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



**|CHOOSE YOUR COVER|**

Download: **[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013020305.zip)** | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/222013032927.zip)

Length: 27:49

File Size: **[MP3]** 27 MB | **[M4B]** 15.9 MB

 

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the_rat_wins for giving podficcing permission, and for writing a fucking dope story.
> 
> Thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
